


Fucking the Devil out of You

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: B ent Over the Altar, Cruel Preacher, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Goth Girl, M4F, Provocation, Rape, Rough Sex, audio script, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 5
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Fucking the Devil out of You

[M4F] Fucking The Devil Out Of You [Rape] due to [Provocation] and [Rough Sex] [The Goth Girl and the Cruel Preacher] [Bent Over Altar]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator, and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

Suggestions: You can either play him as a fundamentalist or a “friendly pastor.” Both would work. Let his sinister nature bleed in as you go. He starts out friendly and then self-righteous. Soon enough his true nature will show through.

Thanks for coming in, everyone. I hope you all have a great week. Oh, and don’t forget to read Psalm 23 for next week!

(Slightly more stern) Not you, young lady. If you don’t mind waiting for a moment, we have some things to discuss.

Uh-huh. I’m sure you simply cannot wait to go home and get started on reading the verses for next week.

Come on. Let’s speak in the sanctuary.

Why are you here?

No, I’m not being metaphorical. Why are you coming to these meetings?

Ah. I thought as much. 

Is preventing your parents from kicking you out the *only* reason?

[Sigh] I don’t appreciate your sarcasm, young lady. 

(Under breath) Well, I suppose “lady” might be a bit of a stretch…

I didn’t say anything. So, if I asked nicely, would you at least pretend to make an effort?

What do I mean? Hmm. Well, let’s see if I can explain.

Let’s start with your attire. 

No, it is most definitely *not* appropriate. You’re always dressed in the same black clothes, with thick makeup and black lipstick. Do you really need to show everyone that you’re one of those, what do you call them, gothics?

Ah, my apologies. Goths. But even that isn’t really so bad, is it?

No. Nor even the scandalous little fishnets or the black spikey collar. None are appropriate but still, not obviously insulting.

No, I’m referring to the Satanic pentagram that you wear around your neck, and the “tasteful” upside down cross tattoo on your leg. Of course, we can only see that because of how short your skirt is…

(Frustrated) Yes. Yes, I *was* looking. How could I avoid it with the way you…you spread your legs every week whenever I gaze in your general direction. And your little smirk leads me to the other problem. Your attitude.

Don’t even pretend. You mock the other attendees, belittle the scripture, and in general act like a…never mind.

My point? My point is that if you want to attend the meetings, you need to be respectful. You need to dress like a regular member of society. You don’t need to participate, but you could at least sit quietly. Then everything would at *least* run smoothly. 

What would you get out of it? What a selfish girl you are. It’s hard to imagine that you’re even related to your mother much less your father.

Hmm. Well, consider this. What happens if I tell your parents that I’m not allowing you to attend anymore because you’re behaving like a disrespectful little sl…child.

You’d get kicked out, wouldn’t you? Your parents are very patient. Much more so than me. But they value *my* opinion so much more than yours, don’t they? Why they’d believe almost anything I told them about you, wouldn’t they?

(Sarcastically and/or Patronizingly) Oh no. I would *never* lie. I might exaggerate though. Maybe tell them that you’ve been flirting with married men after the sessions. Or even with me.

Maybe you haven’t *quite* flirted with me. But you’ve teased me. You’ve flashed your panties at me and made some very lewd gestures with your fingers and tongue. And of course, you’ve take every opportunity to rub up against me.

You’ve been very…provocative, haven’t you young lady?

Don’t pretend to be so scandalized. This is what you wanted, wasn’t it? Attention? Well, you have it, now. And you’d better start taking this seriously, little girl.

Excuse me?

(Getting angrier) Are you suggesting what I think you are? That is *beyond* inappropriate. Why on earth would I do that with you?

(Still angrier) Oh, I see. You’re just *teasing* me again, aren’t you?

You know what? Maybe that’s just what you need.

I’m going to give you the hard fucking you’re so obviously begging for.

Please. It’s evident to everyone who sees you that you’re a horny little slut.

[Loud slap]

Oh…did I hit a nerve? You dress like the Whore of Babylon and behave like a bitch in heat. So that’s how I’m going to treat you. 

Because it’s obviously what you need. Satan has made you his concubine, so I’m going to bring you back to Jesus the same way. [Angry, aroused] I’m going to fuck the devil out of you, young lady. And you’re going to fucking like it.

Take your fucking top off. Now.

It’s so tight that I can see everything anyway. Now isn’t the time get shy.

[Grunt of effort] Oh, there will be no running away from this. This is your judgement, you filthy little bitch. It can be bad or worse. Your choice.

Are you really acting like you don’t enjoy the way I’m manhandling you? You’ll have a lot worse than a bruise on your arm by the time I’m done with you. Well, there’s an easy way to tell, isn’t there. Let me just reach up and…I thought so. You’re soaked, aren’t you? [Licking noises] And you taste so delicious. 

Back to the matter at hand. Take. Your. Shirt. Off.

Fine, have it your way. [Tearing noise and/or grunt of effort] Oh I think you enjoyed that quite a bit, didn’t you?

Your tits really are something special, aren’t they? No, I will *not* be gentle. Only the virtuous get gentle. And they feel so good in my hands. [Laughs] Was that a moan? 

Your denials aren’t really believable when you bite your lip at the end of them. No. You want this. You *need* this. It’s the only way to save you. Take your panties off.

Do it, or I will, and I won’t be fucking gentle.

Good…good girl. Now turn and face the altar.

[Sound of a belt being undone/zipper]

Bend over. 

Oh, I see. This is when you choose to resist. Fine by me. To be honest, I love it when a girl puts up a little fight.

Are you really surprised that I’d grip you by your hair and force your head down onto the altar? 

Well, at least *part* of you seems to like it. I’m not sure that I’ve ever seen a woman this wet. Is this what you really wanted all along? Well, God provides.

Now hold still while I…

Is it cold? That’s funny, I thought it might burn you a little. [Laughs] It’s holy water, of course. We have to make sure that our consummation is right in the eyes of the lord. I need to make sure it gets everywhere.

Still taunting me? Even now? You must *really* want this….

[Grunts as enters her roughly]

Oh, you’re nice and tight. And you moan so well for me. I guess tonight wasn’t a complete waste, was it? [Laugh]

[Sex starts here, please improv your own noises. Sex is rough. Also feel free to remove, modify, add, or improv more lines until the orgasm; this can be as long as needed]

I cast thee out, Satan!

Do you feel god’s love now? Do you?

Fuck. You’re so beautiful when you cum.

[Improve to angry orgasm]

Oh my, that was refreshing, wasn’t it? I can see by your expression that you feel the blessing of Jesus already. [Laughs]

No, don’t clean yourself up. Just get dressed. You can wear one of my shirts home. Bring it back clean.

Leave your panties. I’ll hold on to them. And I want you to feel me dripping down your leg for the rest of the night. It will remind you of your…baptism. [laugh]

Do I need to tell you to keep your fucking mouth shut about this? No-one will believe you, and we’ll both go straight to hell. 

Good. Now get out. And you know what? I’ve changed my mind. Dress the same for next week. It makes cleansing you so much more gratifying. [Laughs]


End file.
